1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a parking lot guidance system, and relates specifically to a parking lot guidance system for guiding to an open parking space vehicles entering a large-scale parking lot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been proposed for guiding to an open parking space vehicles entering a parking lot, such as the kind of large-scale parking lot found at shopping centers. The parking lot management system shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (kokai) H11-195199, for example, presents, at the entrance to the parking lot, the location of an open parking space, lends a communication terminal having an IC card to the parking lot user (xe2x80x9cdriverxe2x80x9d below), and uses text displays or audio output from the communication terminal to guide the driver to the open parking space.
A problem with the prior art guidance system taught in Kokai H11-195199, however, is that it is difficult for the driver to know the location of the open parking space because the driver is guided to the open space with text or audio guidance from a communication terminal inside the parking lot.
A further problem is that it is difficult for the driver to know the position of the open parking space relative to the driver""s own current location. Furthermore, if the relationship between these two positions is unclear, and it is easy for the driver to become lost inside the parking lot.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a parking lot guidance system that can guide a driver in a large-scale parking lot to an open parking space in a way that is easy for the driver to understand.
To achieve these objects, the present invention teaches a parking lot guidance system for guiding vehicles to empty parking spaces in a parking lot having at least one parking block, wherein each parking block containing multiple parking spaces, and multiple parking blocks are collectively called a parking area unit within the present application. It is to be understood that a parking lot in accord with the present invention may have multiple parking area units, with each parking area unit having multiple parking blocks.
The parking lot guidance system in accord with the present invention includes: a vehicle detection means for determining for each parking space, whether a vehicle is parked in the parking space; a first empty-parking-space-data-generating-means for generating image data presenting empty-parking-space-data (i.e. data indicating at least the availability of empty parking spaces) for each parking area unit based on detection results from the vehicle detection means; a second empty-parking-space-data-generating-means for generating image data presenting empty-parking-space-data (i.e. data indicating at least the location of empty parking spaces) for each parking block based on detection results from the vehicle detection means; and a transmission means for sending at the parking lot entrance and/or at each parking area unit entrance, the empty-parking-space-data for parking area units, and sending at the entrance of individual parking blocks within each parking are unit, the empty-parking-space-data for the particular parking block. Wherein the sent data is transmitted to vehicles having a receiver. The empty-parking-space-data for parking area units, and the empty-parking-space-data for each parking block is thus displayed on the display device of the vehicle to guide the driver to an empty parking space.
The system thus comprised can efficiently guide drivers to open parking spaces by first providing, at the parking lot entrance, empty parking space information for each parking are unit, and then providing, at the entrance to each parking block, the location of empty parking spaces in each parking block.
Furthermore, by displaying the empty-parking-space-data for parking are units and for individual parking blocks using images presented on a display device inside the vehicle, the guidance to empty parking spaces in the parking lot is easier for drivers to understand than the text-based and audio-based guidance provided by conventional systems.
Optical beacons are preferably used for the transmission means.
Optical beacons have a short communication range, and can therefore transmit within a locally confined range the empty-parking-space-data for parking are units and the empty-parking-space-data for each parking block.
Further preferably, the transmission means is placed at various locations in each parking block and transmits location information in the parking block to vehicles in the parking block. This enables drivers to know their location in a particular parking block.
Yet further preferably, audio information is also included in the empty-parking-space-data for parking area units and in the empty-parking-space-data for each parking block.
When thus configured, empty-parking-space-data for the parking area units and empty-parking-space-data for each parking block can be provided using both graphical (image) information and audio information. By combining both data types, guidance to empty parking spaces in the parking lot can be made even easier for drivers to understand.
Yet further preferably, information relating to the parking area units or the parking blocks is included in the empty-parking-space-data for parking area units and in the empty-parking-space-data for each parking block.
This configuration enables drivers to get information relating to stores and other businesses near the parking lot, parking area unit, or parking block. The information can, for example, be convenient for selecting a parking space near the driver""s intended destination.
Yet further preferably, empty-parking-space-data for parking area units and empty-parking-space-data for each parking block is also presented on display devices placed at various locations in the parking lot.
This makes it possible to provide empty-parking-space-data for both parking area units and for each parking block to drivers in vehicles that do not have an appropriate receiver or display device.
The invention also achieves the above objects by providing a parking lot guidance program for controlling a control apparatus used in the guiding of vehicles to empty parking spaces in a parking lot, which has at least one parking are unit that in turn as at least one parking block containing multiple parking spaces. The guidance program causes the control apparatus to function as: a vehicle detection means for detecting parked vehicles in parking spaces; a first empty-parking-space data-generating-means for generating image data presenting empty-parking-space data for each parking area unit based on detection results from the vehicle detection means; a second empty-parking-space-data-generating-means for generating image data presenting empty-parking-space-data for each parking block based on detection results from the vehicle detection means; and a transmission means for sending at the parking lot entrance the empty-parking-space-data for parking area units, and for sending at the entrance to each parking block to vehicles having a receiver, the empty-parking-space-data for a particular parking block.
This program enables a control system having sensors, a data processing apparatus, and transmission means to function as a parking lot guidance system according to the present invention.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.